My Cute Omega
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Eunhyuk adalah Omega yang telah diklaim tanpa tahu siapa Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya menjadi pasangan. Apakah dia Donghae, sang rival abadi?/"Kau...Alphaku?"/Haehyuk/BL/Omegaverse/Oneshoot/Review


**My Cute Omega**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Ini sudah saya post sebelumnya dalam bentuk drabble. Tapi karena sepertinya menarik jika dibuat sedikit panjang (not chapter!) jadi saya post ulang dengan beberapa tambahan. Hope u like it.

Warning: AU, Omegaverse, BL, OOC, Typos, dll DLDR!

Disclaimer: You know who(?)

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: M untuk adegan menjurus.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

SM High School adalah tempat menimba ilmu paling terkenal di Seoul. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sana. Semua harus melewati berbagai test. SM sendiri juga membagi kelas berdasarkan jenis Alpha, Beta, dan Omega.

Apa itu Alpha, Beta, dan Omega? Alpha adalah jenis tingkat yang paling tinggi, mereka dilahirkan menjadi seorang pemimipin. Mempunyai jiwa kepimpinan yang sangat tinggi. Pasangan alpha adalah Omega. Beta? Beta satu tingkat di bawah Alpha. Mereka dilahirkan menjadi pemimpin kedua setelah Alpha, mendampingi sang Alpha. Pasangan beta bisa beta juga dan juga omega. Terakhir Omega, Omega berada ditingkat akhir. Mereka dilahirkan di bawah kekuasaan Alpha, kekuatan mereka jauh di bawah alpha dan beta. Meskipun begitu keberadaan omega sangatlah diistimewakan, terutama bagi kaum alpha. Para omega yang telah diklaim akan selalu menuruti perintah alphanya, dan alpha yang memiliki omega akan menjadi sangat posesif terhadap miliknya. Itulah sedikit penjelasan mengenai alpha, beta, dan omega.

Peraturan di sekolah ini juga begitu ketat dan tidak ada yang berani melanggar. Mereka tidak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas di depan gedung SM. Lelaki berparas manis dan berambut blonde itu salah satu siswa tingkat akhir di sana. Kenapa dia menghela nafas di pagi hari yang cerah ini? Jawabannya tepat di gerbang sana. Ada seorang lelaki berseragam sama sepertinya tengah menyandar di gerbang dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya.

Eunhyuk mendecih melihatnya. Dia membenci Donghae. Lelaki yang berdiri angkuh di depan gerbang. Yang sekarang tengah berseringai padanya. Donghae adalah rivalnya sejak dulu. Selain karena keluarga mereka adalah saingan bisnis, Donghae juga selalu mengganggunya. Kekesalannya memuncak saat mengetahui lelaki tampan itu berstatus sebagai Alpha sedangkan dirinya adalah omega. Sekali lagi, omega! Eunhyuk mengumpat pelan. Padahal dari dulu Eunhyuk selalu mengejek Donghae yang kekanakkan itu sebagai omega. Dia yakin Donghae itu Omega dan dirinya Alpha dominan. Dan sekarang dia harus menelan pil pahit karena takdir berlaku sebaliknya. Eunhyuk berjalan angkuh melewati Donghae untuk ke kelasnya. Entah kenapa hari ini badannya terasa hangat padahal dia tidak sakit. Eunhyuk mengabaikan itu dan terus melangkah. Merasa risih saat banyak siswa berstatus Alpha memandanginya dengan seringai menakutkan. Ada apa dengan mereka semua? Eunhyuk limbung ke belakang saat tangannya di tarik Donghae. Alpha satu itu melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan menyerukkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Ya! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk berusaha memberontak tapi sia-sia, tenaga Donghae jauh lebih besar. Bukannya mengendur pelukan yang diterimanya justru semakin mengerat.

"Wangimu sangat memabukkan. Pulanglah, jangan bersekolah hari ini atau kau dalam 'bahaya'." Dahi Eunhyuk berkerut bingung dan lagi Eunhyuk ingat dia tidak mengenakan parfum yang menyengat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pulanglah Hyukie. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau tidak aman di kelilingi para Alpha di sekolah ini." Ekspresi Donghae sangat serius saat mengatakannya, membuat Eunhyuk heran. Apa Donghae baru terbentur sesuatu? Tumben sekali dia menunjukkan perhatian, biasanya juga selalu menggoda dan mengusilinya setiap hari. Lagipula, apanya yang tidak aman? Sudah dua tahun lebih dia bersekolah di SM senior high school dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Donghae pasti mau mengerjainya. Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae hingga pelukannya terlepas. Menatap alpha itu garang.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu!" Eunhyuk berlalu pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang keras tanda jika dia jengkel. Donghae hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa dia tidak sadar kalau feromonenya itu sangat kuat? Dia pasti akan memasuki masa Heat," gumam Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sejak awal memasuki gedung sekolah Eunhyuk sudah merasa menjadi objek perhatian, tapi omega itu mengabaikannya. Mungkin saja dia salah. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Beberapa Alpha yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit sedaritadi selalu mendekatinya, berusaha menyentuhnya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan merayunya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Tubuh Eunhyuk semakin terasa panas, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Omega manis itu kini duduk sendirian di kantin menunggu sahabatnya karena sudah jam istirahat. Mulutnya menyeruput susu stroberi dengan begitu nikmat. Tidak sadar beberapa Alpha meneguk ludah melihat ke arahnya. Dua siswa berstatus Alpha beranjak dari duduknya mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Hai manis, boleh kami bergabung?" Eunhyuk mendongak mendapati dua orang siswa tersenyum padanya. Eunhyuk mengenalnya. Mereka adalah Taecyeon dan Nickhun, anggota klub basket sekolahnya yang sangat populer. Mereka tampan dan bertubuh atletis, belum lagi otak mereka yang sangat pintar. Tidak heran banyak yang menjadi penggemar mereka. Eunhyuk tersenyum sopan. Risih juga diperhatikkan dengan intens begitu. Kenapa Sungmin dan Junsu lama sekali menyusulnya? Gerutunya sebal.

"Maaf, aku bersama teman-temanku, sebentar lagi mereka kemari."

"Kami bisa menemanimu selagi menunggu," ucap Nickhun, duduk di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk. Terlalu dekat hingga bahu mereka menempel. Taecyeon mengikuti, duduk di sebelah kiri Eunhyuk, menempelkan bahu mereka. Eunhyuk semakin tidak nyaman dibuatnya. Dia ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa. Tubuh mungilnya diapit oleh dua tubuh yang jauh lebih kekar darinya.

"Kau sangat harum," bisik Nickhun di telinga Eunhyuk. Seketika tubuh Eunhyuk bergidik. Rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin besar. Siapapun tolong aku, batinnya merana.

Brak!

Eunhyuk dikagetkan oleh sebotol kaleng minuman berukuran medium yang dihentakkan di meja tepat di hadapannya. Eunhyuk menoleh ingin tahu siapa pelakunya. Iris hitamnya sedikit melebar karena terkejut melihat Donghae berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini susu stroberi pesananmu, ayo pergi!" tanpa basa-basi siswa Alpha berambut brunette itu menarik tangan halus Eunhyuk menjauhi Nickhun dan Taecyeon. Sebelum pergi Donghae sempat memberikan tatapan dingin menusuk pada dua alpha tersebut. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega begitu terbebas dari dua siswa itu.

"Hae kita mau ke mana?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk tidak mendapat jawaban dari Donghae. Alpha itu hanya terus menariknya menjauhi kantin. Mendorongnya ke tembok dan mengungkungnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepala Eunhyuk. Mengurungnya.

"Apa yang-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harusnya pulang? Kenapa masih berkeliaran di sini? Pulanglah!" mendengar bentakan itu membuat Eunhyuk tidak terima. Eunhyuk memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku pulang?!" Donghae menutup matanya sekilas, berusaha menahan diri karena demi apapun aroma Eunhyuk sangatlah memabukkan. Hazelnya kembali terbuka, menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Menyerukan wajahnya di perpotongan leher omega itu dan menciumnya sekilas. Membuahkan jengitan kaget dari tubuh di depannya.

"Pulanglah Hyukie, semakin lama kau di sini, semakin banyak hal tidak menyenangkan yang akan kau dapati. Aku tidak sedang mengerjaimu, sungguh. Kumohon kali ini turuti permintaanku," desaknya dengan intonasi lembut berusaha agar Eunhyuk mengerti. Donghae sedikit mengeluarkan aura alphanya untuk membuat Eunhyuk menurut. Omega itu terdiam beberapa saat, menatap hazel di depannya dengan seksama mencari kebohongan. Tapi Donghae terlihat sangat serius. Haruskah dia menurut?

"Aku akan menyuruh Junsu untuk mengantarmu pulang." Keputusan Donghae sudah final. Dia melepas kungkungannya, menjauh dari Eunhyuk untuk mencari Junsu-sahabat Eunhyuk- setelah memperingati Eunhyuk untuk tidak kemana-mana dan segera kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah menuju peraduannya ditemani para bintang-bintang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.15 KST. Eunhyuk menggeliat dengan resah di atas tempat tidurnya. Badannya terasa panas seperti… ingin disentuh. Di sekolah tadi juga terasa aneh. Banyak para Alpha yang mendekatinya bahkan ingin menyentuhnya kalau tidak ada Junsu-sahabatnya- yang menghajarnya. Semua terasa begitu aneh. Akhirnya Eunhyuk benar-benar pulang diantar Junsu tadi siang. Donghae mengantar sampai gerbang. Rivalnya itu tidak mengatakn apa-apa lagi selain, "Istirahatlah". Junsu juga tidak bertanya macam-macam melihat kedekatan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang diketahuinya bahwa mereka adalah rival abadi.

Angin sejuk berhembus dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, tapi tidak membantu banyak bagi tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih terasa panas.

"Nghh…" peluh bercucuran dari dahinya. Ekspresinya sangat tersiksa. Di tengah geliatannya Eunhyuk terkejut begitu ada kain yang menutup matanya. Dia mengerang saat merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya. Seseorang menciumnya lembut. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk balas menciumnya. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk sangat menantikan sentuhan seperti ini untuk meredakan rasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya.

"Eunhyukie, kau adalah omegaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." Bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya. Suaranya berat. Eunhyuk seperti mengenali suaranya tapi tidak yakin. Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Lee, saat proses pengklaiman, Omega harus ditutupi penglihatannya. Tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengklaimnya. Itu semua demi kesejahteraan Omega itu sendiri. Rata-rata Omega yang siap diklaim adalah yang masih berstatus pelajar. Keluarga Lee sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan pikiran Omega terganggu dengan hal lainnya. Dan juga sebagai perlindungan jika para Omega belum siap dengan semuanya. Para Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya akan menjaganya dari jauh. Hingga sang Omega sendiri yang ingin mengetahui siapa Alphanya dan merasa siap, barulah sang Alpha akan menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Eunhyuk kembali mengerang saat Alpha yang menindihnya menciumi dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menjerit kecil saat sang Alpha menggigit perpotongan bahunya. Menandai Omeganya hingga baunya tercampur seutuhnya. Mengklaim Omega ini sebagai miliknya.

"Gigit bahuku, Hyukie." Eunhyuk menurut saat tangan besar itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkannya ke perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. Menggigitnya. Geraman rendah itu terdengar kemudian. Dan Eunhyuk kembali tenggelam dalam pusara gairah yang tercipta saat sang Alpha memasukinya. Membuatnya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Erangan dan desahan terus menggema di kamar berlapis cat berwarna biru itu.

.

.

Masa Heat Eunhyuk berlangsung selama seminggu penuh, dan setiap malam itu tak pernah dilewati Eunhyuk tanpa sesi bercinta dengan Alphanya. Selama itu juga mata Eunhyuk tetap tertutup, tak mengetahui siapa yang mengklaimnya. Tidak mengetahui siapa yang bercumbu dengannya. Semua itu membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

Hari ini Eunhyuk kembali ke sekolah setelah melewati masa Heat. Dia mencium aromanya sendiri, ada wangi maskulin yang tercampur di sana. Wangi yang tidak asing untuknya. Siapa ya Alphanya? Keluarganya juga tidak mau memberitahunya, semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti di depan gerbang SM high school. Hari ini Eunhyuk diantar oleh ayahnya. Eunhyuk membuka pintu setelah mencium pipi Kangin-ayahnya- dan melangkah pergi. Begitu memasuki area sekolah Eunhyuk dibuat terheran mendapati beberapa Alpha yang dulu mendekatinya sekarang menjauhinya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi dia sudah ditandai oleh Alpha terkuat itu ya?" bisik-bisik itu terdengar di telinganya. Alpha terkuat? Siapa? Eunhyuk terus berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil terus memikirkan maksud dari ucapan yang didengarnya. Saat sedang berpikir seorang Alpha berstatus murid tingkat akhir sepertinya mendekatinya. Itu Siwon, ketua osis di sekolahnya. Lelaki tinggi yang mempunyai dimple smile itu tersenyum charming padanya. Beberapa perempuan yang berada di sekelilingnya menjerit heboh melihat pesona ketua osis.

"Eunhyukie, kau terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Sepertinya kau sudah ditandai, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau mau berkencan denganku?" tangan itu ingin menyentuhnya tapi terhenti saat merasakan aura kuat yang menyesakkan. Di belakang Eunhyuk tampak Donghae yang berdiri tegak, mengeluarkan aura Alphanya. Mengirim ancaman jika dia berani menyentuh Eunhyuk. Siwon mundur, wajahnya ketakutan dan segera pergi dari sana. Tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahi kemudian berbalik, melihat Donghae yang berjalan santai melewatinya. Tidak mau pusing Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya, pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan siapa yang telah mengklaimnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk menyukai sentuhannya. Terasa begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Eunhyuk. Belum lagi bisikan-bisikan pernyataan cinta yang terlantun untuknya seorang. Pipi Eunhyuk merona.

"Aish, siapa yang telah mengklaimku?" Eunhyuk mnghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam saat mencium aroma yang sangat di kenalnya. Aroma ini… aroma dari Alphanya. Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar antusias. Tanpa membuang waktu dia mengikuti aroma tersebut. Terus berjalan hingga ke taman belakang sekolah. Hingga ia menemukan… Donghae yang duduk di bawah pohon, mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang. Eunhyuk menghampirinya. Dia tersentak saat mengetahui aroma itu berasal dari Donghae. Jangan bilang…

"Hei baby, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sudah sehat? Seminggu ini kau tidak terlihat di sekolah." Donghae membuka obrolan. Menarik tangan Eunhyuk hingga Omega manis itu terduduk di pangkuannya. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Eunhyuk bisa memastikan bahwa wangi memabukkan itu benar-benar dari Donghae. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae. Menghirup aromanya yang begitu maskulin. Aroma yang selalu melingkupinya setiap malam.

"Hae… kau… Alphaku?" Eunhyuk bertanya ragu. Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian.

"Kau milikku, Eunhyuk. Dan aku akan selalu menjagamu," bisiknya rendah dengan nada yang begitu posesif. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang terbelalak mencerna semuanya. Seorang alpha yang sudah berpasangan akan sangat posesif dan protektif pada pasangannya.

"Saranghae Lee Eunhyuk." Donghae mencium bibir merah Eunhyuk lembut. Menyalurkan rasa kasihnya yang melimpah untuk omega satu ini. Sedangkan Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya begitu Donghae menciumnya. Bibir ini… Eunhyuk sangat mengingat rasa bibir ini yang selalu menyentuhnya setiap malam. Mungkin benar Donghae adalah Alphanya. Walaupun rasa tidak terima itu ada tapi Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengelak dia merasa nyaman dan bersyukur bahwa Donghae adalah alphanya. Eunhyuk menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Donghae tak kalah lembut. Mereka masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menerima keadaan masing-masing. Tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Sayang ayo kita lakukan 'itu' lagi."

"Mwo?!"

.

End

Mwahaha… ini jadi makin aneh.

Saya tidak mau cuap-cuap. Cukup tinggalkan review sebagai upah saya membuat ff ini, dan tolong jangan mereview dengan satu kalimat. Dan jangan meminta sequel. Terimakasih kerjasamanya.

Bye~


End file.
